TotAlejandro Island
by PurpleBandit3000
Summary: Cheated out of a million dollars again. Coming so far only to lose the money, his girl, and his dignity. Alejandro was ready to head home. Then, things took a turn when he found Chris welcoming him to... Total Drama Island?
1. S01E01X01 - Arrival

**TotAlejandro Island**

* * *

Total Drama was created by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. All rights of the show belong to Fresh TV Incorporated, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Neptoon Studios, and Cake Entertainment.

Summary: After being cheated out of a million dollars again and coming so far only to lose the money, his girl, and his dignity, he was ready to head home. That's when things took a turn and Chris welcomed him to... Total Drama Island?

Setting: Just after the Total Drama All-Stars finale.

* * *

 _ **Episode 1** : Not So Happy Campers - Part 1_

* * *

Besting a shark in a swimming race was no easy feat, but Alejandro Burromuerto had managed to do it somehow. It was more a matter of paddling as fast as he could without looking back.

Eventually, he spotted a yacht, which had also spotted him. He clamored on as quickly as possible. Boy, was he glad to be out of danger or what?

Breathing heavily, the Latino glanced around only to see the driver. After thanking him, he looked at the water. There was no sign of the others so he must have gotten separated in the chaos.

In fact, it was eerily quiet except for the boat's motor running.

He wanted to ask the driver where he was heading so he could find his way home. However, he discovered that his arms and legs had started to ache from the long swim. Right now, he needed to rest.

He had risked it all and lost it all. The good news was that Total Drama had run its course, for him, anyway.

Chris had confirmed that the new season would only include new people. Sure, he had been cheated out of a million dollars… again. There was a bright side to everything, though, and at least the show was over.

He was just happy to get away from it all. The challenges. The alliances. The betrayals. The drama. That was all in his past now, and just that thought alone made him happy. He was coming home to his parents.

He wasn't too excited about seeing his brother Jose, but it was much better than the suffering he had endured on Total Drama.

Al closed his eyes and drifted into a sweet slumber…

-X-

When Alejandro woke up, his clothing was dry. The sun was now shining. It was peaceful and quiet. Nothing like the chaos and calamity when he had escaped.

Was that… land? He went to the front of the boat to get a closer look, and indeed it was. This was a good sign indeed.

As the boat took him closer and closer, he felt a sense of familiarity.

Wait a minute. The place he was heading to looked really similar to… no!

The ladies' man rubbed his eyes and pinched himself, almost sure that this whole thing was a dream.

It wasn't. He was back where it all began: Camp Wawanakwa.

What? How? The Island had just sunk, right? He had seen it sink before his very eyes. During the All Stars finale, Chef Hatchet had used a hydraulic drill causing the whole island to flood and go under.

Then what was the place he was staring at?

He asked the driver but received no reply in response. Before he knew it, he was there.

So were the other campers, who were staring at him intently. He spotted Gwen and Owen and Heather and Duncan and... Courtney? Beth? Eva!?

What the heck were _they_ doing here?

Most of the girls (and Owen) nearly drooled at his presence. That annoying chick… Staci? No, Sadie! She even fainted.

What in the name of tacos was going on?

That's when he laid eyes on the last person he wanted to see. The man who had tortured him for two seasons… and then some.

No! It can't be! It was unfathomable. It was impossible. It was inconceivable. It was… Chris Maclean!?

The host had a big grin on his face.

He fist-bumped Alejandro and told him he picked him entirely on his looks, to which Alejandro didn't know how to respond.

Why was Chris acting like the rest didn't know him?

Moreover, did he just welcome him back to the island? There was no way this place was still standing. Alejandro was about to ask Chris a couple of questions when Owen came up to talk to him.

The big boy complimented his pants and asked him about them.

Why was Owen acting so weird- or, weird- _er_ than usual? The two had met on World Tour… right?

Alejandro knew what was happening. It was the ' _why_ ' part that he was having trouble understanding.

After Izzy's insane entrance and introduction, Chris instructed all of the campers to stand at the end of the Dock for a group photo.

Alejandro had no choice but to do as told as he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Heck, nearly every girl had their eyes on him from the moment he arrived anyway.

He smiled along with the rest as Chris got ready to take the photo.

Alejandro wanted to ask if this seemed familiar to anyone else, but right then was when the Dock collapsed, leaving them all drenched. Once again, his clothes were all soaked.

Either _he_ was suffering from amnesia or everyone else was.

Why was everyone acting like they had just met for the first time?

What was happening?

The whole place seemed so familiar, yet different. This wasn't how The Island looked when he had arrived on 'Total Drama All Stars', though there was no trace of radioactivity.

He was just seeing things. Lucid dreaming, maybe. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, hoping that when he opened them, it would all go away and he would be lying on his comfy bed.

Upon opening his eyes, he knew that this was way too real to be a dream.

Was there a new season that he had somehow not known about? If so, why had it begun so soon and why wasn't he informed? Why were the others acting like they had just met each other? They had known each other for five seasons, right?

While the others dried off, Alejandro was too busy trying not to scream.

As Chris gave them a tour of the place, Alejandro was left wondering how he got into this situation. Was this what deja vu felt like? Was he having an illusion? It could be that competing on this show for too long had made him see things.

The boat captain couldn't have drugged him, and sent him on a trip down memory lane, right? He didn't feel any different. Was it all an elaborate hoax?

Maybe this was a test for how long they could keep the charade going? Yeah. That had to be it.

He watched for some secretive glances or snickers from the other campers.

This had to be some kind of trick. Any minute now, Alejandro expected the host and the other campers to end their shenanigans and reveal that they had pranked him.

Nope. Nothing of the like.

What was going on?

The place seemed too detailed to be fake. Alejandro was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he only noticed Chris was calling him after two minutes. He went and stood with the rest of his team. He eyed the other members.

There was Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold along with himself.

Wait, did Chris just say that he was on the Killer Bass? That name sounded really familiar…

It was Alejandro's turn to use the Confessional.

There were so many things that he wished to say and so little time to say them. Unsure of what to do, he could only yell in frustration.

Chris had just shown them to their cabins and told them that they had thirty minutes to unpack. Alejandro had so many things running through his head that he didn't even hear Lindsay's screams in the Girl Cabin. He also ignored the thud of someone's ax. As far as what to do next, he decided to just go with it for now and investigate later.

Alejandro followed the other teens to the Mess Hall, where Chef Hatchet started yelling at him.

Yadda, yadda, yadda. The cook was fierce as ever, but it was hard to take the man seriously after you had seen him dress in various goofy outfits and feminine dresses.

Alejandro half-expected Chef to break the news to him. How he had been set up and it was all one big prank. That would have left him overjoyed. In fact, he would've even pretended to fall for it.

There was still no noticeable signs among the others, and Alejandro took a seat and ignored the glances and advances of some of the other girls. He had no time to flirt right now. He had to figure out what was going on.

One of them was bound to crack soon. Owen couldn't keep a secret of his life depended on it. Lindsay was as gossipy as ever, Izzy was a chatterbox and serial liar, and Katie and Sadie couldn't be _paid_ to keep their mouths shut.

It was so creepy and unnerving. Half of him wanted to tear his own luscious hair out while the other half wanted to stay put.

Alejandro kept poking at the food on his table, utterly grossed out. If he weren't so busy wondering what was happening, he would've questioned what was in the dish.

That's why when Owen asked him for the food Alejandro was more than happy to give it to him.

At that point, Chris walked in, Geoff asked for pizza, and Chef threw a cleaver at the party boy. The big man continued to glare at them as Alejandro wondered if they had all been brainwashed.

Things were going exactly like they were in the first episode of TDI. Alejandro knew this because he had reviewed and studied all the tapes in preparation for season three. It was one of the reasons why he had gotten to the finals of World Tour.

He would have gotten away with it, too if it weren't for that meddling Ezekiel.

This whole scenario seemed like he had seen it somewhere. Doing a quick head count, he found that there were twenty-one teams. With him, it was 22.

22 teens. 1 island.

At last, it hit him. He was on Total Drama Island!

That solved some questions but brought up even more.

However, there was just one thing that was off. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. There were twenty-two campers and he was one of them. That could only mean that someone from the original cast was missing. Alejandro looked the members of his team and the opponents.

Then, it struck him.

Justin!

The pretty boy was nowhere to be found. It's not like Alejandro really cared about him, but why wasn't he here?

Then, Chris told them that the next challenge would begin in one hour.

'Challenge'. Now there was a word Alejandro didn't think he would hear in a looooong time.

For the umpteenth time, what the haystack was going on?

Alejandro took some time to remember what the challenge was. He had taken part in so many himself that he had to really dig deep to recollect what the challenge was. He bet Sierra would've gotten it by now.

He eventually got it, and his heart sunk when he did.

It was cliff diving.

No. Chris couldn't be serious, could he?

Alejandro had a bunch of questions and only one hour to answer them before challenge time.

Was he stuck here? Did no one else remember what was going on? If so, why not? Plus, what happened to Justin? Where was he?

How did a fabulous boy such as himself go from swimming away from a shark to ending up on TDI?

Something was going on and Alejandro Burromuerto was prepared to risk anything to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

At last, our man has figured out the truth.

Or has he?

I am so glad to have finally published this. The idea was stuck in my head for a while, though it took some time to fully flesh out onto the document.

This is a Total Drama Island AU which may have come too late. Only time will tell.

Speaking of time, so far, Alejandro hasn't made enough of an impact to change the original timeline. Things will _start_ out pretty much like they did on Total Drama Island. The ending? Well. Just wait and see.

Anyway, how did you guys like it? What are your thoughts? How do you think this story will proceed? Any problems with the pacing, storyline, characterization, chapter length, or plot?

Assuming I manage to pull it off, this idea could either piss off a lot of people or enthrall them. For now, I'm just going to run with it.

* * *

Next time, on TotAlejandro Island,

We'll soon answer some of the questions, plus Alejandro will jump off the cliff… if he isn't too chicken, that is.


	2. S01E02X01 - Lost

Well, well, well. Initial responses to this story seem positive, so that's good. I have some new ideas on how to take it forward, but that'll come later.

I can't wait to see how you guys react to this chapter's ending.

* * *

 _ **Episode 2:** Not So Happy Campers - Part 2_

* * *

Chris was telling the campers the rules for the challenge, and Alejandro couldn't help but look at DJ and chuckle.

'How hard can it be?'

These were exactly the type of questions one shouldn't ask on Total Drama.

Very hard. That's how hard.

Then again, how would DJ know about the demented mind of Chris Maclean? He had only just met him.

Or so it seemed.

Either way, they were now all at the top of a one thousand foot cliff and preparing to take a dive into a pool full of sharks.

Alejandro tried to ignore the loving gazes that Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna, and Izzy were sending his way. He remembered watching this episode. The whole thing seemed so distant, and yet so recent.

The boy watched as everything played out exactly as it did before. The team was nervous, but Bridgette went first, followed by Tyler who crashed right into a metal buoy (ouch!). There were three more successful dives by his team (Geoff, Eva, and Duncan).

DJ chickened out, citing a fear of heights and was forced into a rather embarrassing chicken hat.

He still didn't know how there was an escalator on a hill, and he decided not to waste too much brain power thinking about it. It was a shame that others couldn't see his brain. He knew it would captivate them as much as his body did. In fact, his brains were probably only rivaled by that smart alec Noah.

After DJ backed out, Ezekiel performed a horrible dive and Harold performed an even more horrible dive. He winced at both and covered his own manhood. Horrible as they were, they were still dives, nonetheless.

That meant he was now the last man from his team at the top of the cliff.

Courtney said she had a medical condition and refused to jump. She said it was a calculated risk and that nine of the Gophers probably wouldn't jump.

Looking at the other team, Alejandro didn't think so either, but Courtney's comments sure spurred them on.

Sadie immediately had a panic attack because she didn't want to jump without her BFF Katie. Izzy then offered to switch places with her, and Chris agreed, albeit begrudgingly. Al knew that the host had meant to place them on different teams for a reason and was surprised at the host's rare moment of generosity.

Alejandro had learned to treasure moments like these because they did not come often.

Izzy the redhead then jumped, cackling madly. Now there was only one member of this so-called 'Killer Bass' team still on the cliff, and his name was Alejandro.

The Latino took in a deep breath and prepared to jump. He stepped back a few feet and assessed the speed at which he needed to jump to cause minimal injury while still landing in the safe zone.

Ugh. This seemed like something only geeks like Cody or Harold would do.

It didn't matter. He just needed to jump. He began to run and crouched down in preparation for the leap.

Then, he stopped himself.

Was it all worth it? The pain, the torture, the humiliation? Was he willing to go through all of it again? Hell, he still had no idea if this was all real or an elaborate hoax!

Either way, he didn't want in on any of this. There was a place they took the losers to after they were voted out. Might as well spend as much time relaxing at that resort as possible… 'Playa des Losers', he believed it was called.

Oh, they had nice amenities there. Good food, hot showers, a swimming pool, a fitness center, the works. If this place was hell, then that was heaven.

Why should he risk his life and limb and run from pillar to post all over again just for the sake of entertaining others?

So, Alejandro refused to do the challenge. Chris looked taken aback and his team looked disappointed.

Although the chicken hat looked hideous on his glamorous face, it was much better than shark bites or rock cuts.

The Latino joined his fellow chickens and jumpers at the bottom of the cliff. Some of the girls didn't seem to care that he didn't jump.

This whole concept was so insane. How had Chris managed to do it all without even ending up in jail?

Oh, wait. He _did_ end up in jail. Well, he _would_ , eventually.

Wait! Did he actually believe that he had somehow magically gone back in time? That was fictional! This sort of thing could only happen in cartoons, not in real life!

The fact that Leshawna tossed Heather off the cliff in the exact same way as he remembered suggested otherwise.

After the loss, he walked with the others over to the campsite. Owen's dive had drenched them all and left him soaked from head to toe.

Okay. He was pretty sure the others wouldn't jump from a thousand foot cliff into a shark-infested lake just for kicks and giggles.

Would they?

None of it mattered. This whole situation would all be over with soon.

While he opened boxes, one more thought crossed his mind: What about his dearest Heather?

There were so many things he relished about her. There was her style, her raven-colored hair, her fashion sense, and her sweet voice that sounded so angelic. Their love was strong enough to rule the world. No one can foil a plan built upon evil love!

Oh, well. The Heather he knew and had become accustomed to was different than this one. She was such a bi- err, _rude_ person this season anyway.

The second part of the challenge (building the hot tub) was as much of a failure as he imagined it would be. The lack of wheelbarrows certainly slowed them down.

Once they got there, Alejandro did nothing helpful and somehow managed to make the hot tub worse than he remembered it originally being. Somehow.

When it was time for inspections, their hot tub wasn't the only thing in shambles. The entire team was, too. It was a crap show all around.

The Gophers won by a landslide (or pretended they did) while the Bass sulked.

It was dinner time and they all gathered at the Mess Hall.

While the others stated their cases, Alejandro kept quiet.

Alejandro quickly shut Ezekiel's mouth before he could say anything. This caused the prairie boy to get irritated. The others exchanged a few glances at the two.

The Latino then stood up and stated that he hated this place and everyone on his team. He declared that all the girls were ugly and all the dudes wished they could be as good-looking as him.

He received many angry glares in return and only smiled in reply.

Then, it was time to vote.

It was the 'dramatic bonfire ceremony', as Chris liked to call it.

At the campfire ceremony, Chris had a plate of marshmallows in his hand. He explained the rules to the rest. They will be given out to all the campers who are not going to be voted out. The one camper who does not receive one is eliminated and must leave.

Blah, blah, blah. Stop yammering and get to it, already.

At last, Chris started handing out the marshmallows.

After a while, the only people left were DJ, Courtney, and himself. These were the same people that had not jumped during the first part of the challenge.

Hopefully, he had done enough to warrant a majority of his team members to cast a vote for him.

Chris tossed DJ a marshmallow, which meant it was down to himself and Courtney.

Alejandro couldn't help feeling the tension a little, even though he hadn't intended to try to win. He still wasn't 100% convinced that this wasn't a facade.

Surely, they would vote him off after all he had said, right?

Right.

After drawing out the tension for a while, Chris announced the name of the final competitor who was safe.

Courtney enjoyed her treat.

Still stunned at what was taking place, Alejandro slowly made his way to the Dock. A glance at his now former teammates didn't yield much sympathy, though a few members did look at him and wave goodbye.

He looked around half-expectantly, but everyone kept a straight face. Was he seriously just eliminated right now?

If so, good. He could now enjoy the luxuries at the Playa and then never return to this show again. So, this is how Ezekiel must have felt.

With that, Alejandro feigned sadness as he left the island for good.

The Boat of Losers looked as inhospitable as ever in the darkness, though he could vaguely make out someone behind the steering wheel. If nothing else, he would be leaving in one piece as opposed to being in a robot suit after getting covered by lava and being stomped on by a bunch of people.

He almost thought there would be some confetti that would rain down upon him or that he would wake up in a hospital and realize that he was in a come all along.

Nope.

The boat glided its way through the choppy water into a fog bank, and Alejandro felt a heavy presence in the back of his mind even as weariness overtook his body.

Did he regret his decision? Certainly not! It was a smart choice on his part.

Heck, if someone asked him if he would rather stay at a five-star resort or spend eight weeks at a crappy summer camp with a 1/22 chance of winning one hundred thousand dollars, he would pick the first option nine times out of ten.

At last, he was home free. It was now time for some rest and relaxation at the spa.

Screw 'figuring out the truth'.

Alejandro could finally settle down. He felt he had earned it after all Chris had done to him. He was done with this show and this whole game. Farewell, Total Drama Island!

-X-

Whoa! He must have dozed off, as it was daylight now.

Alejandro slowly rose from the boat floor, wondering how far away he was from the resort.

As the boat took him closer and closer, he felt a sense of familiarity.

Wait a minute. The place he was heading to looked really similar to… no!

The ladies' man rubbed his eyes and pinched himself, almost sure that this whole thing was a dream.

It wasn't. He was back where it all began: Camp Wawanakwa.

What? How? He had just been voted off, right? He had failed the challenge and his team made him walk the Dock of Shame. He should have been at Playa des Losers right now.

Why was he back on Total Drama Island?

He asked the driver but received no reply in response. Before he knew it, he was there.

So were the other campers, who were staring at him intently.

No way.

No.

Frickin'.

Way.

Not again!

* * *

Do you know what's happening and why?

No?

Good! Alejandro doesn't either, and you'll find out when he finds out. He _will_ find out. Freaky things like this don't just happen for no reason.

So… bet you didn't expect Alejandro to just give up like that, did you? I figured he would be sick of Chris and just quit instead of stressing himself out. Who can blame him? He still doesn't know if this is real or fake.

I guess his comments about the team could be construed as OOC, but he just wanted to leave the island.

This is a new style of writing for me so I'm sorry if it's difficult to read. I welcome suggestions on how to improve this fic and make it better. I think the main problem is that the paragraphs are too small.

Whoa. This outro got really big. That's all for now. Bye!


	3. S01E01X02 - Escape

I made a glaring mistake in the last chapter. Alejandro shouldn't have known about Scarlett or any of the TDPI cast since it hasn't happened yet. That mistake has been fixed. Thanks to whoever pointed it out.

Anyway, onwards.

* * *

 _Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 (Redux)_

* * *

Chris extended his fist and told Alejandro that he was picked entirely on his looks.

Deja vu. All over again.

The Latino simply did not know how to respond. He then asked Chris if this was some kind of joke. If so, he would gladly play along. He just wanted to leave.

He tried to ask those around him if this felt familiar to anyone or if it was just him?

Alejandro's comments left the host quite bewildered. He stared at the teen as if the boy had grown a second head.

Considering this and the fact that the other campers were confused out of their minds as well, the Latin teen could only assume the latter: It _was_ just him.

Shoot.

Alejandro had just one thought: How the hell am I back here again?

He thought that his surefire plan to get kicked out by insulting everyone else would allow him to escape this nightmare, and it seemed that way, too… until this fustercluck happened.

Insults are supposed to work. Insults make people hate you. What next? Someone insulting their way to the presidency? Ha! That would be the day.

* * *

 _Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 (Redux)_

* * *

It was challenge time again.

Alejandro quietly followed the rest of the cast up the cliff in his bathing suit. He was too busy thinking to focus on anything that was happening around him, so his body was on autopilot. It was amazing how easily a time loop could distract you.

 _How could this have happened?_ Alejandro thought furiously.

He retraced his steps. Could it have been something from back on the island, in Hawaii? Did he pick up a curse from a Hawaiian tiki doll or something? No, that didn't make any sense. Nothing like this had happened during World Tour. He had been fleeing an erupting volcano, swimming away from a shark, and then awakened on the boat.

Plus, if it was a Hawaiian curse, why had no one else noticed anything wrong? No one was giving any instances of living in a time loop or recursion or a pattern.

Nothing made any sense around here.

Why wasn't this stupid thing over? Was this a really vivid dream? Was this punishment for all the things that he had said and done on the show? What sick, demented being was torturing him like this? He wasn't proud of what he had done, sure, but there were a million men who had done even more utterly despicable things.

Bernie Madoff, Adolf Hitler, Saddam Hussein, Vlad the Impaler, Charles Manson, Osama bin Laden, Ted Bundy, Pol Pot. He could go on and on. Were these monsters getting their just desserts as well?

Alejandro sighed.

At this point, he would rather be a little kid in some crummy Total Drama Daycare than stay at this wretched hellhole.

The only thing more frustrating than ending up in a sticky situation is not knowing how or why you got there in the first place. This was more than mildly infuriating.

This couldn't be happening. Not for real, anyway. How was it acting, though? Courtney had even gotten her eye injured, for goodness sakes!

This has got to stop. Alejandro still wished to leave Camp Wawanakwa. Still, he didn't want to be hated like last time.

That's why this time, he was the first one to jump. No thinking, no halting, no nothing. Just a leap and a splash. It was all over.

The others looked on in shock and awe, and he just smirked. Those sharks wouldn't harm him. Just like they didn't lay a fin on Justin. He was a God to them.

Ugh. All he wanted to do was to relax at the Playa des Losers resort. Was that too much to ask? I mean, he was willing to give up 100,000 Canadian dollars and all the fame and fortune that comes with being the winner of a reality TV show.

The Killer Bass lost the challenge again. This time, Alejandro decided to sit back and relax as Ezekiel kept digging his own grave.

It was voting time and just like the original version of TDI, Ezekiel was the first one out.

Alejandro got up and accompanied the boy to the Dock of Shame.

The Latino was getting out of here one way or another. He was determined to do that. Chef Hatchet? Ha! If he put his mind to it, not even _ten_ Chefs could stop him.

In a flash, he pushed Chef into the water.

The other campers had no idea what just happened. Ezekiel didn't have a clue as to what he should do.

Hell, the toque-wearing Canadian thought that if this resulted in himself staying, why should he get in the way of Alejandro trying to boot himself off?

He was under no obligation to stop Alejandro.

Now all Alejandro needed to do was drive off to go away from this place.

Meanwhile, the big cook was left fumbling about in the water. It was okay though because he could swim.

Once Chef got out of the water, Alejandro would be all but gone. Chris Maclean couldn't do a gosh darn thing about it.

The charmer did not know how long he had been driving or where he was. The sky eventually grew darker and darker. It was now so black that he couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not.

Like that, he drove off into the night.

Home free at last!

Or so he thought, until…

Again, there appeared in the distance the Island of Camp Wawanakwa.

It was broad daylight now.

What was happening to him?

* * *

Well, users, I updated it, despite your impatience.

We're pretty much back where we started yay!

To those who think that this chapter added absolutely nothing of value to the story as a whole and that I took way too much time for a nearly insignificant update, I only have one thing to say:

You're right. :)


End file.
